Voiceless Messenger
by Ireland Scott of BROH
Summary: Gabriel has been trapped with Lucifer in the cage since the Mayans attempted to summon the Sun. They had a prophet doing it, and thus, it was in Enocian and refrenced the Morning Star. See what happens when he is freed instead of Lucifer. TORTURE WAS MENTIONED! I dont use cuss words, so M...


**Hey guys, Mischeif here! This is my first story, and IDEA I had after reading** ** _The Last Archangel_** **seris in the supernatural xover with the avengers! I promise its the recovery that I favor, the torture is what he has to recover from. Don't hate, nothing sexual will happen. Not for the weak of stomach. Enjoy!**

 _It happened so fast, Gabriel- no it's Loki now, Idiot!- was meeting with the Mayan pagans. He hadn't quite realized that the mayan priest attempting to summon Quetzlcoatl had used Enochian, and had written Lucifer in place. They opened the Cage. Gabe- Loki paniced, and slammed his grace back into the lock, accidentally trapping himself inside._

 _"My littlest brother! What are you doing here?"_

 _"hehe... you know, just... just dropping in..."_

 _"Gabe... you should know that I remember that you LEFT ME IN HEAVEN ALONE, AND OUR WHOLE FAMILY WITHOUT HIS VOICE! Where's he now, hmmm? Where is Father?"_

 _"Disappeared... two garrisons before I did-"_

 _"Ah, but you didn't even have tge decency to say goodbye. One would think... you don't love us anymore."_

 _"NO! I LEFT BECAUSE I COULDN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF MY BROTHERS FIGHTING AND KILLING EACH OTHER! I COULD-"_

 _"Shhhhhh... hush, featherweight. You may have escaped my brother's Judgement. You will realize you're mistake in not chosing a side when facing mine."_

 _"Luci I'm sorry-"_

 _"Shhhhh... What is the most important part of a messenger?"_

 _"His hear-"_

 _"No. For if a messenger can't speak then what use is it?"_

 _A snap permiates the air, and angel binding chains appsar, pinning his arms to the sides of the Cage. Lucifer, his beauty twisted, sharpened his hand into that of a demon's._

 _"Lets make you useless to Him, shall me?"_

 _And then there he was, clawed hand reaching into Gabriel's Grace, right where his voice came from, where he connected to his Father, and began to tear them._

 _He opened his mouth in a soundless scream as each cord stretched, tore and the ripped itself apart. The small bundle glimmering with Grace in the hand of the one who had destroyed them._

 _"Littlest archangel, my dear featherweight, now you don't need to speak to Father. You can pray to me. GOD HATH FORSAKEN YOU, AND NOW YOU ARE MINE. PRAY TO ME, THAT I MIGHT FORGIVE YOU!"_

 _'Father... Thou who hast loved me, take me from this pain and gaurd me from his influence that I shant forsake you-'_

 _NOOOO! YOU ARE MINE! YOU WILL OBEY ME-'_

"Good morning, my littlest archangel. How are you?"

Gabriel shook, terrified both from the memory and the sight he woke to, and curled further into his corner, arms wrapped around his knees, and shook.

"We've discused this ignoring-me-thing, Featherweight. Use you're hands and answer me." His voice was no longer sweet, now it was hard, and as cold as ice.

Gabriel carefully stretched out his hands, and spelled out s-c-r-e-w y-o-u.

Lucifer's face darkened. He beckoned and the chains moved him towards the Fallen Archangel. His throat hit the Morning Star's hand. "I've warned you about sassing me, Featherweight. You've lost your chance to escape my anger." He reached into his back pocket. "I was going to return these to." He stated holding out Gabriel's stolen vocal cords.

Suddenly, they ignited. The room he had been in melted away, a mayan sacrifcal room appearing around him. The chains hung him three feet off the floor. Lucifer reached into his grace, and forcefully ripped the six wings that had hidden there from the beginning into review.

"Guess what, little archangel." He paused leaning in close to Gabriel's ear. "I think you don't deserve using these. After all, what message could you deliever?"

Lucifer's sick intentions permeated his hand as he stroked Gabriel's wing, causing them to burn from the touch. A soundless scream tears through his throat. Lucifer bears his teeth and grasps his largest wing with both hands. The fragile bones shift in his grasp, and he slowly begins to bend the bone... nowhere near the joint. Tears slide down his face, and the bones are pulled, scrapping the muscles surronding them. The bone immediatly begins to fuse, catching muscle, and healing crooked. Lucifer grins, even as he grasps a second spot, squeezing just hard enough to scare him, before releasing it.

"I think that's enough with the wings... for now."

-Time skip(Bubonic Plague in HW)

'Father, who shall never forsake me, give me a sign you hear me-'

"I thought I knocked this behavior out of you ages ago. Geuss that means I'll play with you wings some more!"

'Nonononono, imsorrypleasedonthurtmeagain-'

Five joints shatter. Each wing begins to heal, and tears into the muscle surrounding it.

Gabriel's Grace lashes out. Lucifer immediatly yanks out a handful of feathers, makeing Gabriel hang limp.

"If you _ever_ attack me again, I will be chopping off one of your wings. Control your Grace Featherweight. Or you'll be punished."

-American Revolution(End)

Lucifer gave a growl as Azazel reported thier Apocalypse being foiled. Gabriel shrinks into the cornor he is chained in.

Tonight would be painful.

"Hello there, Featherweight. It looks like its your fault my plan failed."

'Nonononoimsorryididntmeantoo!Donthurtmeagain-'

-Winchesters Open the Cage-

to Gabriel's shock, Lucifer was asleep when the cage opened. He easily broke his chain and stepped through thedoir, locking it with his Grace once again. He still had his vessel from his pagan years, auburn hair and golden eyes. The looks on the people outside was hilarious when they saw his scars.

"Lucifer... why do you look like that?"

Gabriel winced, and started to sign.

'I'm not Lucifer, my name Gabriel.'

The taller man-he looked like a moose- frowned. "Can you repeat that? I'm a little rusty.

Gabriel repeated his sentence.

"Dean, he says his name is Gabriel. Would Castiel know? Could you ask him?"

'Cassy? How is he? I've missed him. I taught him to fly, you know!' Gabriel signed.

Moose smiled. "He recognized the name. Claims he taught Cas how to fly."

"CASTIEL! WE HAVE SOMEONE CALLED GABRIEL WHO CLAIMS TO KNOW YOU!"

A flutter makes Gabriel fly back into the cornor.

"Gabriel left Heaven many years ago. If he is really here-"

A flutter of movement caught Castiel's eye even as Sam said

"He's asking when did you grow up so much?"

Castiel turned, sword appearing in his hand. He promptly drops it at the site of 'Gabriel'.

"Ree? W-Why did you..."

Gabriel sighs and signs. 'Brother killing brother. I couldn't stand it.'

"Why aren't you speaking? You use to talk all the time, and taught our Garrison how to sing?"

'Cassie... I will never be able to make noise again.' Then he haltingly lifted his head and revealed his destroyed throat.

Castiel's eyes went white and Gabriel lunged, snapping to create a dome of Grace to protect them from Cas's rage.

"WHO COMMITED THIS HORRIFIC CRIME? I WILL SMITE THEM FOR THE OFFENSE!" Came a voice like thunder.

Gabriel very carefully finger spelled a name.

L-U-C-I-F-E-R.


End file.
